tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Martin Smith
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:0669 Bess.JPG page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 17:07, 11 October 2009 RE: message about photos Hi Martin welcome. Thanks for uploading th photo of Bess. I've just moved (renamed) it to so it turns up under a search for Allchin. To add photos in to the tables on the steam pages is slightly more complicated than a normall page as the table is on another special page - which is embeded in the main Allchin page. To edit the table you can get to it from here by clicking the 'blue' link above that says PML Allchi then using the 'edit this page' tab at the top. Or from the Allchin page, were the Table has at the top in the Coloumn headings (blue row) im the first one 3 little links "View . Talk . Edit" and click the edit one which opens the table 'code' up for editing. look for the section for Allchin no. 669 which will look like:- |- | Allchin no. 669 | Bess | 1889 | TE | 7 ton | 7 nhp | AP 9081 | Owner ? | noimage | Earliest ------some more text for the reference |- That forms one Row of the Table (entry) - the "brackets (in pairs) create the links and the "|" form the 'cells' with the "|-" indicating the row breaks. Replace the noimage (which has { brackets} round with the code for the photo. Note the size needs setting to 150px or you get a huge photo. and if you use the photo inset button (above the edit window 2nd from right) that adds "thumb" which creates thumb nail photo with a border and the size depends on you user preference setting. (Look down the table for an example with a photo in) When you have just uploaded a photo it will be visible but drops down the que as more are added so use find or Next 8 to look for it. Thats why ive renamed it slightly as its easier to find later. Dont worry you cannot break 'it' but if some of the code gets messed up (missed out) the table does not look right., so try preview before saving to see if it looks ok. We can always go back to the last version. If you add info I can allways 'tweak' the layout or formatting later. The basic's are fairly easy to learn by trial and error / copying a similar example and changing the text which is how i started editing at wikipedia. To add a complete row the table usually has a 'blank' one at the bottom with place holder text in it to be replaced, one pasted into the table in the numerical or abc order position. See if the above makes any sense and helps - [[User:BulldozerD11|BulldozerD11] 18:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) BTW Martin every engine can have its own page created for it for more details and to add more photos to. The Link is created usually based on the Make and serial number, with secondary links (redirects from the Registration number and Name(s) which can be inserted into other articles to link back. Examples are List of Named Vehicles and List of Vehicles by registration number which are summary index lists of links to the main page for each item featured. - BulldozerD11 21:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations you succeeded in adding the photo. I hope its the first of many additions, as there are a lot of engines missing yet from the lists. Cheers - BulldozerD11 19:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) non display of images Hi Martin thanks for uploading more photos of Allchin Engines and the Allen of Oxford one. Dont know why those two were not displaying as were showing in the list of new images, and were displaying when I clicked the file link in the recent uploads list ! So I just added them again to the Allchin list page (using the add image button). (I have occasional had it were files have failed to upload correctly so have to just click the red file link and upload it again, but in those cases the small version of the file failed to appear during upload.) The only thing i could see was the image address - File:Allchin - 1234 etc had no space character "_" that appears in file names, like this added with 'add image button' but adding them manually did not work, so must be a system quirk ? Thanks for images - BulldozerD11 20:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Allen no 67 photo Hi Martin, I've added your Allen photo to the Hollycombe Steam collection article and added a link in the Allen article as it was not yet linked. The Hollycombe article is lacking photos as I've not made it that far south yet with my camera. So the Allen photo makes a good addition to two articles, with the potential for a third from creating an article for the engine its self. thanks - BulldozerD11 21:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help - as you can tell, I'm still trying to work all this out! :--Martin Smith 08:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Not problem, when you have worked it all out, let know as I still learning after 18 months. Like most most computer stuff you only use 10 % max of the functions 99% of the time. ::Tip for the day - if you put a ':' (colon) at the start of the line it indents it one tab space (see this replys layout). Used when replying on talk pages or to indent text as using spaces gives an odd effect like this ! ::- BulldozerD11 09:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC)